Scarlet Disaster
by AmuTsukiyomi89
Summary: If you could change one thing that happened to you in your life, what would it be? What would be the lengths you would go to have it changed?
1. Prologue

**Scarlet Disaster **

**By: Amu Tsukiyomi**

* * *

><p><strong>AmuTsukiyomi89: Hey guys this is my first fanfic that I wrote so hopefully you will enjoy it!<strong>

**Iktuo: Yeah she woke up crying cuz she saw it in a dream**

**Amu: (hits him in the head) Hey! At least she is trying!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Amu: Or any of the characters**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There is nothing I can do now. Everything I have once loved is gone; my friends, my family (not like they were,) and most of all, my one and only true love.

What can I do? Maybe the question is what should I be doing right now?

I lay awake agonizing on my past, wondering if I could somehow turn back the hands of time to where I made that idiotic mistake. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi and here is a tear-jerking story of my life. Trust me, by the end of this story you'll probably be in tears or at the verge, because it will definitely pull at your heartstrings. However, if you aren't one to cry or get emotional then I suggest you return back to the page you were previously on.

You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>AmuTsukiyomi89: Yay! Finished this chapter!<strong>

**Ikuto: That is really short.**

**Amu:(Whacks Ikuto) Well this is a PROLOUGE STUPID!**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Review!**


	2. The First Encounter

**Scarlet Disaster**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89:<span> **Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I have been really busy with school and stuff.

**Ikuto:** Yeah, took you long enough!

**Amu:** Ikuto! Be nice to her! After all she is making a story about us. She doesn't have to, you know.

**AmuTsukiyomi89:** Exactly! Thanks Amu!

**Amu:** No problem. Anyways, she doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**Ikuto:** Or any of the characters either.

**AmuTsukiyomi89:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

You know how everyone, at least once in their life time, has been bullied and all you could do was say; "are you okay? I'll make sure to protect you next time." Or "have you told anyone yet?" Have you ever felt so helpless as you when someone gets bullied right before your eyes? It's like you were glued into to place, there to just watch. Well, that was exactly how I felt in my senior year.

It was the first day back from our short exam break and almost everyone was miserable. They would have the most cheerful face when they walked past the school gates and towards the score boards, eager with excitement, which then quickly fell to despair as they find out how badly they've done. Only a few people were satisfied with their marks and continued on smiling with glee, boasting to their friends on how well they've done. Thankfully, I choose not to check the boards so, I don't have to deal with disappointment or anything. Honestly, it doesn't really matter though because as long as Sensei says I am 'passing' then I don't care. I casually made my way through the crowds as I headed towards the homeroom, hoping that I could catch some shut eye before Sensei comes in, but unfortunately, luck was not at my side. Not only were my classmates there, everyone in the senior grade was here! Well, mostly my fan girls that would practically squeal my name every time I passed by. It was flattering at first but then it just got really annoying. I seriously did not want to sit through forty minutes of torture so; I turned around and made my way to my favourite spot in the school, the roof. Yeah I know what you're thinking right now, _"Why would you got there? Why not just go to the library or something?"_ Well, this is my place where I can escape from reality. The one place where I can be myself, the one place where I could do whatever I wanted without getting judged, a place where no one would look for me, A place just for me. I cautiously went up the stairs, making sure no one saw me, towards the door to the roof. When I was about to open the door, I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, maybe even better than my sister, but don't tell her. Silently, I opened the door taking in more of the sound, to reveal the most striking girl I have ever seen. She had shoulder-length bubblegum hair which was held in place by an 'X' clip, her face was adorable; a button nose, luscious lips, and soft eyes. Literally a petite angel, I'm surprised that I haven't seen her before. Unfortunately though, the song she sang had ended and she opened her eyes to reveal a pair of stunning honey coloured eyes. She blinked curiously at me for a moment, he eyes widened and gasped as she realized I had been watching her performance, and with that she became angry.

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily.

"Well, am I not allowed to be here? After all I did find this place first." I responded.

"I don't see your name anywhere. Do you?" as she said while glancing around.

What a girl! Usually girls just flock all over me but this girl is something different.

"Doesn't matter, does it? What is your name by the way?" I asked smirking.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in strangers that like to stare at people and no, I don't feel like telling you." she retorted.

'Wow this girl is interesting. I wonder if she is in any of my classes...' I thought.

(BING BONG)

"Well, pardon your staring. I have to get to class. Excuse me." she said sharply as she brushed past me.

I grinned and followed her.

'This is going to be fun.'

x~X~x

"Hello class! Welcome back! Did everyone have a good week off?" exclaimed my homeroom sensei, Miyako-sensei, only to hear groans in response.

Don't get me wrong, she is a really nice person and one of my favourite teachers but, she is a tad bit too cheery, and by a tad I mean way too happy! It kind of seems fake at times if you ask me. It's like she is hiding something important deep down inside that she wants no one knowing about but then again, this isn't really my business to begin with. She ignored their response and continued on to a subject even I was interested in hearing.

"Now class, I would like to inform you that we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome. Come in." She said as she gestured her hands towards the doors.

The whole class on the other hand, started talking up a storm. Guys were asking if she was 'hot,' girls getting snooty from the lack of attention saying 'she is probably as pretty as a donkey's head.' Suddenly the doors slid open, revealing a girl with bubblegum hair. Wait a minute bubblegum hair? That is the same girl that I talked to this morning! As soon as that happened, the whole class went silent. The guys were practically drooling; the girls were completely shocked with their mouths hanging so low you could fit a basketball in there. The only weird thing about this was that Miyako-Sensei was the only one that didn't look surprised obviously but, it looked like she knew her very well.

"Now class, this is Amu Hinamori. Please make her feel welcome." she said while having the biggest smile on her face.

All the guys were going nuts! Some were whistling, some howling, and some were still dumbfounded at her appearance.

"I don't know why you are getting so worked out about my being here. Is this how you treat all the new students here? If you do, shame on you." she said bluntly as the whole class shut up.

"Well Amu, you are going to sit with..." she started saying.

'Please pick me! Please pick me!' I thought with anxiously.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" she finished.

As soon as she said that all the girls went nuts! The screamed in outrage saying, "why does she get to sit with him!"

Amu casually shrugged and made her way to the back of the room where my seat was. While doing so all the guys were checking her out and the girls were giving her death glares yet, it didn't faze her.

"So your name is Amu, huh?" I said.

"Yeah and? What's it to you?" she said. Cleary, she was pretty annoyed and pissed off.

I didn't really want to make it even worse so I decided to keep my mouth shut throughout the whole class, unfortunately, that didn't stop the class from pissing her off even more. You could seriously tell that she was getting pushed to the limits. Thankfully, the class ended just in time for break and she marched her way out of class. I decided it was probably best if I followed her. However, on the way out of class I noticed all the girls were herded in the other side of the room. I decided to stay for a bit just to hear what they were talking about. I decided to pretend to be putting away the books while I tried to listen in on their conversation. Fortunately, they didn't notice me there.

"Hinamori-san must think she is all that! I mean did you see Miyako-Sensei favoured her right off the bat and she gets to sit with Ikuto-sama!" said Hikari, she was the leader of my fan club which was pretty weird.

"Let's make her pay. She is **so **not welcome here."

x~X~x

* * *

><p><strong>AmuTsukiyomi89:<strong> So... what do you guys think?

**Ikuto: **o.O That is one long friggin' chapter!

**Amu: **Just a little bit.

**AmuTsukiyomi89: **But do you like it? This is the real question here.

**Ikuto: **We'll see. You still have more chapters to go and then I will judge.

**Amu: **Okay, Ikuto. You need to stop. It took a lot of time for her to write so I think she and I would appreciate it if you just be nice.

**AmuTsukiyomi89: **Thanks Amu! Anyways... hopefully you liked it!

**Amu & Ikuto: **Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Click here and write what you think. :P<strong>

**Also, I just need three new reviews for the next chapter.**

**So, please review!  
><strong>

**llllll**

**llllll**

**llllll**

**\\\\\/ /**

**\\\/**

**ll**


End file.
